Contemplations
by La plume d'or
Summary: Après la chute de Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres sont retournés à Poudlard, et ont passé leurs examens. Aujourd'hui, Hermione fait sa rentrée à l'Académie, alors que Harry et Ron ont commencé leur formation d'aurors. Drago aussi fait son entrée à l'Académie, et va devoir supporter la haine, le mépris, et le désir de vengeance de ses camarades. Jusqu'à quel point?
1. Chapter 1 - Rentrée des classes

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle histoire! Je ne vous fait pas attendre, et je vous dévoile le premier chapitre! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Mathilde**

 **Disclamer: les personnages principaux sont à JK Rowling, of course!**

* * *

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Nous espérons que tu es bien installée, nous viendrons te voir dès que nous serons rentrés en Angleterre, si nous sommes encore entiers à ce moment-là ! Ce stage ressemble de plus en plus à un cauchemar, je suis couvert de bleus, et Ron a encore fini à l'infirmerie hier soir. Au moins, il a eu la chance de dormir dans un lit. Bref, nous te raconterons tout ça bientôt, et tu pourras aussi nous raconter ta rentrée._

 _N'hésite pas à nous écrire si tu en as envie !_

 _Coquecigrue n'arrête pas de me mordre les doigts pour que je termine cette lettre, alors je me dépêche._

 _A très vite Hermione, tu nous manque._

 _Harry et Ron_

 _PS : Ron demande si tu ne connais pas un sort pour éloigner les araignées, la tente en est remplie._

 _PPS : Je me demande d'ailleurs si tous ces séjours à l'infirmerie ne sont pas un peu voulus… Mais la seule fois où j'ai évoqué cette idée, il a été d'une humeur de chien pendant trois jours, alors bon…_

Hermione replia la lettre en souriant, et donna un petit gâteau sec à Coquecigrue qui hulula joyeusement. Elle la posa en évidence sur la table, pour se rappeler de leur répondre ce soir, quand elle rentrerait.

Elle prit la tasse de thé qu'elle avait laissé refroidir, et s'avança vers la fenêtre ouverte. Le ciel de Londres était découvert aujourd'hui, et le soleil réchauffait déjà les trottoirs. L'été ne semblait pas vouloir laisser la place à l'automne, au grand plaisir des citadins. Hermione avait parfaitement bien choisi son appartement. Au troisième étage d'un immeuble du centre, il donnait sur une petit parc privé, la plupart du temps désert. Elle pouvait ainsi profiter de la vue, et du balcon, en toute tranquillité. Et elle n'avait pas à craindre que les vas et viens des hiboux soient remarqués.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était temps d'y aller. Elle posa sa tasse dans l'évier, enfila une veste en toile, légère, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Pas question de transplaner avec un temps pareil ! Et puis l'Académie n'était pas bien loin, quelques minutes à pied.

 **0000000000**

\- Arrête de tirer cette tronche par Merlin !

Drago lança un regard noir à son ami.

\- Ça va, lâche moi.

Blaise soupira.

\- Tu t'es renseigné pour savoir qui est dans ta classe ? Y'a des gens de Poudlard ou pas ?

\- Granger.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais non ?! Tu es sûr ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait prendre une année sabbatique…

\- Pffff Granger ? Une année sabbatique ? N'importe quoi… Je suis sûr qu'elle devait être la première inscrite à l'Académie oui…

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis.

\- Ça va être un calvaire… reprit Drago.

\- Pas forcément…

\- Bien sûr que si ! L'héroïne de guerre sur les bancs de l'école aux côtés d'un mangemort repenti ! Les journaux vont s'en donner à cœur joie…

\- Peut-être… Mais il faut mieux que ça soit elle que quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, tout le monde s'en foutrait. Et je serais tranquille.

\- Tu ne seras jamais tranquille, Drago. Tu sais ça. Ils ne te laisseront jamais tranquille. Mais au moins tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne va pas en profiter pour t'enfoncer encore plus.

\- T'en sais rien. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir à Poudlard ? Ça serait un juste retour des choses non ?

\- Mais depuis il y a eu le manoir, la bataille, le procès…

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

Il se leva, attrapa son sac, et transplana.

 **000000000000**

L'Académie était un grand bâtiment, qui regroupait certaines disciplines de la Magie : Métamorphose, Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique. Les moldus qui passaient devant ne voyaient qu'une ancienne halle désaffectée. Mais les jeunes sorciers avaient la chance et le plaisir d'étudier dans des bâtiments magnifiques, faits de pierre blanche et lumineuse, pourvus de statues, de colonnes, de fontaines, et d'escaliers majestueux. La plupart des étudiants avaient choisi une matière dans laquelle ils voulaient se spécialiser. Comme Neville, qui faisait lui aussi son entrée à l'Académie, en Botanique, avec l'idée de devenir professeur. Hermione, quant à elle, allait devoir étudier tour à tour ces quatre disciplines, afin de devenir Médicomage. Elle commençait par trois ans d'étude des Potions, puis deux ans de Sortilèges, un an de Métamorphose, et enfin de nouveau deux ans de Botanique.

Des études lourdes et difficiles, qui ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et franchit la grande porte d'entrée. Elle fouilla alors un moment dans son sac et en sortit une petite carte colorée. L'Académie était grande, elle n'était venue que deux fois, pour les inscriptions. Sur le plan, elle repéra l'étage des potions, et s'y rendit d'un pas décidé. Autour d'elle, des étudiants, plus ou moins jeunes, faisaient eux aussi leur rentrée. Certains avaient, comme elle, le nez penché sur une carte, et relevaient de temps en temps la tête pour lire attentivement les panneaux accrochés aux porte. D'autres, apparemment plus âgés, se retrouvaient avec un plaisir évident, et commençaient déjà à se raconter leurs vacances d'été.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione s'arrêta devant la salle qui était attribuée aux premières années. Elle était parmi les premiers arrivés, et en profita pour s'installer sur la paillasse du premier rang à gauche, après avoir traversé la pièce. De l'autre côté, une jeune femme lui adressa un sourire amical, auquel elle répondit volontiers. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, la classe se remplit peu à peu, et un jeune homme vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, après lui avoir demandé si la place était libre.

 **0000000000000000**

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle, celle-ci était déjà bien remplie. Drago repéra immédiatement en entrant une place de libre, au dernier rang. Il s'y installa rapidement. Quelques minutes après, le professeur entra. Il les scruta d'un long regard pénétrant et commença un long discours de bienvenue et de rappel des règles. Très vite, Drago s'ennuya. Il se mit alors à dévisager sans retenue ses camarades, qui eux ne pouvaient le voir sans se retourner. Certains avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme également. D'autres prenaient des notes. Deux jeunes femmes, apparemment amies, se racontaient leur été, et furent rappelées à l'ordre par le professeur. Au premier rang, contre la fenêtre, il reconnut Granger, et ses longs cheveux indisciplinés.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, je vais faire l'appel.

Drago se redressa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Pour le moment, personne n'avait fait attention à lui. Loin d'être naïf, il savait que c'était seulement parce que personne ne l'avait encore reconnu. Mais les gens ne manqueraient pas de réagir lorsque son nom serait appelé, incessamment sous peu…

\- Drago Malefoy.

Drago leva la main et la rabaissa aussitôt. Comme prévu, tout le monde s'était retourné, et un murmure commença à s'élever dans la salle, alors que le professeur continuait son appel. Il vit Granger remuer sur sa chaise en essayant de le repérer. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il baissa les yeux, le visage crispé.

\- Bien. Je vois que personne ne manque à l'appel. C'est une bonne chose. Nous allons commencer sans plus attendre. La séance d'aujourd'hui étant bien entamée, je vais seulement vous annoncer le programme de l'année, et les objectifs de ces trois ans de spécialisation en potions. D'abord, y en a-t-il parmi vous qui ont le souhait…

La fin du cours se passa sans que Drago ne retienne encore une fois l'attention. Mais lorsque la cloche sonna, les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui, et il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de la salle.

 **000000000000000**

\- Incroyable.

\- Quoi ?

Harry regarda Ron, et lui tendit la lettre d'Hermione.

Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci releva la tête, l'air incrédule.

\- Elle se retrouve avec Malefoy ? Malefoy ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'il veuille étudier les potions, il était plutôt doué…

\- Non, ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'il se soit inscrit à l'Académie. Mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Il va se faire descendre !

\- Sans aucuns doutes…

\- Enfin je veux dire, il a choisi de faire sa septième année à Poudlard par correspondance, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pas continué comme ça? Bon pour les potions c'est compliqué, d'accord, mais il aurait très bien pu choisir autre chose! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il va volontairement s'afficher aux yeux de tous, alors que les journaux passent leur temps à le démolir? C'est absurde...

\- J'en sais rien Ron, j'en sais rien…

\- Qu'est-ce que va faire Hermione à ton avis ?

\- Comment-ça ?

\- Elle va bien être obligée de réagir. Elle ne pourra pas l'ignorer. Et même si elle voulait, les gens vont forcément la prendre à parti…

\- C'est Hermione, elle saura gérer ça. Mais c'est certain, ça va être délicat…

Le silence s'installa, brisé par un de leurs camarades.

\- Hé les gars, on vous attend ! Entrainement nocturne !

Ron regarda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais quoi, je déteste ce stage. Mais je détesterai encore plus être à la place d'Hermione ! Allez, en route !

 **00000000000000**

De nouveau, Hermione était en avance. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient concocter leur première potion, le professeur leur avait dit d'amener leur matériel. Le garçon de la veille s'installa de nouveau à côté d'elle.

\- Salut, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Je m'appelle Eliott. Ça ne t'embête pas si on partage la même paillasse ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais la meilleure de ton année à Poudlard, et j'aime travailler avec les meilleurs !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Salut ! Je t'en prie installe-toi ! répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

\- J'étais à Poudlard aussi, trois ans au-dessus de toi. Après mes ASPIC, je suis parti en étude du Droit. J'ai fait ma première phase de spécialisation jusqu'au bout, mais finalement j'avais pas trop envie de continuer, alors me voilà, en étude des potions…

Le professeur entra et demanda le silence avant que Hermione n'ait pu lui répondre. Elle se retourna, et repéra Malefoy, à la même place que la veille, mais seul. Personne ne s'était installé à côté de lui. Il fixait le tableau d'un air indifférent.

\- Puisque nous allons commencer la préparation des potions, je vous demande de faire équipe avec votre voisin de paillasse. Un seul chaudron suffira. Voilà, merci.

Alors que les instructions apparaissaient sur le tableau, le professeur passa entre les tables, et s'arrêta au milieu de la classe.

\- Excusez-moi, jeunes gens, mais pourquoi êtes-vous trois sur cette paillasse ? Miss, prenez vos affaires, et allez vous installer au fond, je vois qu'il reste une place de libre. Vous y serez plus à votre aise il me semble.

La jeune fille blonde lui lança un regard gêné.

\- Monsieur, si vous permettez, j'aimerai rester ici…

Le professeur lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Pourquoi donc, Mademoiselle ?

\- C'est que… je…

\- Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy, Monsieur.

Un grand brun à lunettes, soigneusement coiffé, avait parlé. Le professeur avança de quelques pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa paillasse.

\- Oui, et ?

\- C'est un ancien mangemort, Monsieur, tout le monde le sait.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Hermione jaugea du regard ses camarades. Alors que certains approuvaient d'un signe de tête l'étudiant qui venait de parler, d'autres paraissaient très ennuyés pas la situation. Parmi eux, quelques-uns avaient l'air sincèrement désolés pour Malefoy, qui lui continuait de fixer le tableau noir, la mâchoire crispée. Le professeur soupira. Apparemment, il s'était attendu à une complication de ce genre.

\- Et il a été jugé, me semble-t-il, non ? Et acquitté, n'est-ce pas ? Alors même si je conçois que sa présence ici puisse susciter une certaine… émotion, veuillez, s'il vous plait, prendre vos affaires, Miss, et aller vous installer à côté de lui, dit-il en s'adressant à nouveau à la jeune femme blonde.

\- Mais Monsieur, répondit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix, je ne peux pas. Je suis navrée mais je ne peux pas. Ma jeune sœur est morte, l'année dernière, et…

\- Bien, bien, l'interrompit le professeur, visiblement très gêné. Alors restez là. Nous avons assez perdu de temps. Mr Malefoy, pensez-vous pouvoir vous débrouiller seul aujourd'hui ? C'est une potion assez simple et…

\- Oui, Monsieur, lui répondit Malefoy d'une voix calme.

\- Parfait, alors commençons. Mais je vous préviens, ce problème va devoir être réglé. Au prochain cours, je veux que chaque étudiant soit en binôme, et ce n'est pas négociable. Au travail maintenant.

Hermione attaqua les premières instructions, le visage fermé. La scène qui venait de se jouer n'avait rien de plaisant, même si le grand brun à lunettes derrière elle semblait y trouver une certaine satisfaction.

\- Malefoy, il est de ta génération non ? lui demanda Eliott.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle, simplement, sans le regarder.

Eliott la fixa un moment, mais ne rajouta rien, et se concentra lui aussi sur la potion.

 **00000000000000**

\- C'était horrible. Un cauchemar, si tu avais vu…

Blaise lui lança un regard désolé.

\- Ils étaient tous là à me regarder, avec leurs airs haineux et méprisants…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

\- Et Granger qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Rien…

\- Ça va se tasser… Ça va pas être la joie au début, c'est sûr, mais une fois qu'ils se seront faits à ta présence, ils te foutront la paix…

Drago haussa les épaules et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, maussade.

Le lendemain, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour aller en cours.

Il s'installa à la paillasse du fond, le visage fermé, résolu à vivre la même scène que la veille. Voyant les gens passer à côté de lui sans s'arrêter, il commençait à se préparer mentalement à l'humiliation qui allait bientôt suivre, lorsque quelqu'un posa son sac sur la paillasse. Surpris, il leva les yeux.

\- Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les étudiants autour d'eux firent de grands yeux, et s'empressèrent de chuchoter en lançant à Granger des regards étonnés.

\- Je te sauve la mise, Malefoy, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en déballant ses affaires, comme si de rien était.

\- Mais… je…

\- Ton chaudron ou le mien ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

Drago la fixa, sans répondre. Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise blague ? Oui, peut-être que Granger lui faisait une mauvaise blague, même si ce n'était pas vraiment son genre…

\- Hermione ?

Un jeune homme s'arrêta devant eux. Drago reconnu l'étudiant qui était à côté d'elle la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'installes à côté de lui ? Est-ce qu'il t'a obligée ? Parce que si c'est le cas…

\- Obligée ? releva la jeune femme. Tu crois vraiment que Malefoy aurait pu m'obliger à m'assoir à côté de lui ?

Elle ricana.

\- Je me suis installée là parce que le professeur a clairement stipulé, hier, que tout le monde devait avoir un binôme. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre ici avait l'intention de travailler avec Malefoy, et je n'ai aucune envie que la scène d'hier se rejoue, pas toi ?

Le silence s'était fait dans la classe, et tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux, attendant la suite de l'échange. Drago observait Granger sans laisser paraitre aucune émotion. Il attendait, lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, si personne ne veut se mettre à côté de lui ? Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait se forcer… ronchonna une petite rousse aux cheveux frisés.

\- Si personne ne veut se mettre à côté de lui, répondit Granger en la regardant, on va encore perdre du temps. Vous avez envie de perdre du temps ? Moi pas. Je suis là pour travailler. Malefoy est bon en potions, je n'ai rien à perdre en me mettant avec lui. Et en plus, j'évite au professeur de devoir désigner l'un d'entre nous. Alors finalement tout le monde y gagne non ?

Les étudiants recommencèrent à chuchoter, mais personne n'osa protester la décision de la jeune femme. Eliott lui lança un dernier regard mitigé, et s'installa au premier rang, au moment où le professeur entrait dans la salle. Celui-ci les regarda brièvement, et sembla satisfait, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Le silence se fit pendant qu'il expliquait les instructions pour la potion du jour. Il leur donna alors le feu vert pour commencer la préparation, et Granger entreprit de découper avec soin un bulbe de mandragore.

\- Je t'ai trouvée un peu injuste, Granger.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as dit que j'étais bon en potions. C'est bien en dessous de la réalité, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est ta façon de me remercier ?

\- Te remercier ? Tu sais que tu viens de foutre en l'air tous mes efforts pour être détesté ?

Elle ricana.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Malefoy, ils ne vont pas arrêter de te détester juste parce que j'ai choisi de me mettre avec toi.

\- Certainement. Par contre, maintenant, ils vont te détester aussi.

Elle lui lança un regard incertain en soupirant.

\- Réfléchis, Granger. Tu viens d'éviter une humiliation publique à un ancien mangemort. Tu viens de te ranger du côté du mec qui a mangé à la même table que Tu-sais-qui pendant des mois. Tu crois que tu vas réussir à te faire des amis maintenant ? Regarde-les tous, ils parlent déjà dans ton dos…

Elle releva alors vivement la tête, et rencontra les regards hostiles de la plupart de ses camarades, qui la dévisageaient en marmonnant. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Drago.

\- Alors, tu tiens toujours à ce que je te remercie ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre!**

 **Est-ce que la longueur vous convient? que pensez-vous du début de l'histoire?**

 **J'ai pas mal jonglé entre les deux personnages, dans les prochains chapitre ça sera moins le cas.**

 **A très vite, bonne soirée à tous!**

 **Bises!**

 **Mathilde**


	2. Chapter 2 - Fait divers

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Comment allez-vous?**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Il lance le début de l'intrigue... En tout cas, je voudrai remercier tous ceux qui ont posté une review, et qui ont d'ailleurs été très sympa avec moi :) Mais aussi tous ceux qui ont choisi de suivre mon histoire!**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Hermione ?

La jeune femme soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. C'était la troisième personne, aujourd'hui, qui l'abordait pour lui poser cette question. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de la fille qui lui avait fait un signe de la main le premier jour. Grande, les cheveux blonds au carré, très jolie. Elle regardait Hermione, les sourcils froncés, avec un air de profonde incompréhension, cependant dépourvu d'hostilité – ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de tous.

\- Pardon de t'importuner, hein. Mais je ne comprends pas... Je sais que vous étiez à Poudlard ensemble, mais vous n'étiez pas amis, si ?

\- Non...

\- Et d'après ce que les gens disent, il a toujours prit plaisir à t'humilier, non ?

\- Oui...

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que...

\- Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? L'interrompit Hermione. J'imagine que j'ai eu un élan de générosité. C'est vrai, on n'a jamais été amis. On s'est même toujours détesté. Mais il s'est passé des choses et... Je ne sais pas. Les choses sont différentes maintenant non ? Enfin, je comprends que beaucoup de gens puissent avoir du mal à gérer ça, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment utile de lui faire subir une autre humiliation ?

Sa camarade la regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- Et puis de toute façon, je ne pense pas avoir de compte à rendre.

\- En fait, si.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Eliott.

Celui-ci regardait la jolie blonde avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé.

\- Salut ! Louise, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Eliott, ravi de te connaître, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Eliott, le salua Hermione. Tu disais ?

\- Oui, je disais qu'en fait si, tu as des comptes à rendre.

\- Ah bon, et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tu as été au cœur de la lutte contre Tu-sais-qui pendant des mois, et l'année dernière tu as eu l'occasion de faire plusieurs discours, tu as parlé à la presse, et...

\- Attends, j'ai parlé à la presse en compagnie de Harry et Ron, parce que le Ministre de la Magie nous l'a demandé, et...

\- Ce n'est pas une critique, Hermione ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es devenu un personnage public. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aussi. Les gens veulent entendre ce que vous avez à dire, et ils font attention à ce que vous faites, c'est normal ! Alors oui, tu es libre de t'asseoir à côté de qui tu veux. Mais tu dois être consciente que toutes tes actions ont des conséquences maintenant...

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça ? Lui répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais bien que tous mes choix, depuis la bataille de Poudlard, sont relayés, commentés, interprétés... Et c'est insupportable ! Mais c'est mon affaire, et je gère ça comme je veux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois déjeuner avec un ami.

Sur ces mots, elle cala son sac sur son épaule, et laissa ses camarades en plan.

\- Peut-être que m'afficher en sa présence fera remonter ma côte de popularité ? Leur lança-t-elle d'un ton cynique, avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

 **00000000000000**

Hermione franchit les portes de la cafétéria et s'arrêta un moment, en balayant la salle du regard. Elle s'avança alors avec enthousiasme vers un grand garçon brun au visage rond, qui lui faisait un signe de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvre.

\- Neville !

\- Salut Hermione !

\- Comment vas-tu ? Comment s'est passée ta rentrée ?

\- Eh bien, plutôt bien en fin de compte !

\- Tu vois ! On te l'avait tous dit ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est vrai, releva Neville. Mais là vraiment, comment te dire, j'ai enfin l'impression d'être doué pour quelque chose ! Je n'ai plus peur de lever la main pour répondre, rien à voir avec les cours de potions !

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent, et commencèrent à manger.

\- C'est fini tout ça Neville ! Poudlard est derrière nous, et l'Académie est...

\- Différente.

\- Oui...

\- C'est très étrange par moments, d'être entouré de gens qu'on ne connait pas. Les gens viennent me parler comme si... Enfin personne ici n'a été témoin de toutes les fois où je me suis ridiculisé à Poudlard, et tout le monde est très sympa avec moi ! Une fille, hier, m'a dit que j'avais été très courageux d'avoir coupé la tête de cet horrible serpent...

Il se pencha vers Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que j'en avais fait des cauchemars pendant huit jours.

Elle rigola doucement.

\- Peu importe les cauchemars, elle a raison, tu as été très courageux.

Neville lui sourit.

\- J'imagine que toi aussi, les gens viennent te parler ?

\- Oui... Enfin c'est un peu compliqué...

\- Malefoy ?

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Je sais qu'il est dans ta classe. J'ai entendu deux filles en parler hier à la bibliothèque. Elles ont dit que tu as pris sa défense.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment pris sa défense... Je me suis assise à côté de lui, c'est tout. Personne ne voulait y aller, Neville. C'était très humiliant. Et même si c'est un énorme crétin, qui a fait des choses terribles...

\- Tu penses qu'il ne méritait pas ça ?

Elle lui lança un regard gêné. Lui aussi avait été victime de la méchanceté de Malefoy à Poudlard.

\- Si, il le méritait sûrement. Mais je crois que ça n'aurait rendu service à personne. Avec Harry et Ron, on a fait un très beau discours sur l'amour et la tolérance après la défaite de Voldemort. Ça avait beau être commandé par le Ministre de la Magie, on aurait jamais accepté de faire ça si on y avait pas cru nous-même. De quoi j'aurais l'air, maintenant, si je laissais les gens de ma classe faire un procès public à Malefoy, après toutes mes belles paroles ? D'autant qu'il a déjà été jugé, et qu'on nous a demandé de témoigner, Harry, Ron et moi.

Neville lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant.

\- Tu t'es rangé du côté de Malefoy, parce qu'il était dans une position de faiblesse, et ça malgré tout ce qu'il a fait. C'est très noble. Il ne le mérite peut-être pas, mais si tu n'avais pas fait ça, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas valu mieux que lui.

 **00000000000000**

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Blaise observait son colocataire faire les cents pas dans le salon, l'air visiblement très contrarié.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais la gueule. Si elle t'avais enfoncé, ça serait normal que tu sois en colère, mais là... Tu aurais préféré qu'elle ne fasse rien ?

\- Oui !

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Bon sang elle t'a évité un moment très gênant, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre !

Drago souffla très fort.

\- Tu ne comprends rien hein !

\- Bon alors explique moi ! Rétorqua Blaise en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, de plus en plus irrité.

\- Si elle n'avait pas bougé, je n'aurai pas passé un très bon moment, c'est vrai, mais je m'étais préparé à ça. Et dans quelques jours ça se serait tassé, c'est même toi qui l'a dit ! Je m'en fiche moi de pas avoir de binôme, au contraire, j'aime autant travailler seul. J'avais même l'intention d'aller voir le prof et de lui expliquer. Mais non, il a fallut qu'elle s'en mêle ! Elle se mêle toujours de tout, c'est insupportable ! Et maintenant les gens ne vont parler que de ça pendant des semaines. Elle attise leur haine en faisant ça !

\- Je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort là...

\- Mais non ! Avant ça les gens me détestaient pour ce que j'ai fait, et pour ce que ma famille a fait. Maintenant, ils me détestent parce qu'ils considèrent que Granger qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et qui me sauve de l'humiliation, c'est un traitement de faveur. Je suis un putain de mangemort, qui a un putain de traitement de faveur ! Déjà le fait que je sois acquitté, c'est très mal passé. Le fait que je sois reçu à l'Académie, beaucoup trouvent ça abusé. Mais là, que je profite du bon cœur de Granger, c'est carrément le pompon ! Je vais me faire descendre...

Ayant cessé de crier sur son ami, Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans un long soupir, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Bon alors t'as juste à lui demander de ne plus s'asseoir à côté de toi.

\- Trop tard. Les groupes sont formés pour l'année.

\- Bon et puis merde Drago ! Arrête un peu de te préoccuper autant de ce que les gens vont faire ou ne pas faire. Pars du principe que de toute façon, ils te détestent. Alors peut-être que maintenant ils vont te détester encore plus, mais je suis certain que même si Granger n'avait rien fait, ils auraient trouvé un autre prétexte. Ils te détestent, et tu ne peux rien y faire, alors arrête de te prendre la tête ! Et puis tu vas passer l'année à travailler avec Granger, et même si je t'accorde qu'elle est insupportable, c'est peut-être la seule personne de l'Académie à ne pas _vraiment_ te détester !

Drago regarda son ami sans rien dire. Bien sûr, il avait raison. Blaise avait souvent raison. Il était plus calme et plus raisonné que lui. En réalité, il savait bien que Granger n'était pas vraiment responsable de la haine qu'on lui portait. Il était le seul responsable de son malheur. Il le savait. Seulement parfois, il avait besoin de penser que tout n'était pas entièrement de sa faute.

\- Vous avez cours demain ?

\- Non. Enfin si, mais pas en Travaux Pratiques. On a cours en amphi.

\- Bon... C'est bien non ? Pas de soucis de place comme ça !

\- Ouais...

\- C'est quand votre prochain TP ?

\- La semaine prochaine.

\- Bon, ben voilà, ça te laisse quatre jours de répit. Je t'aurai bien proposé de sortir en boite, ou au moins dans un bar, mais avec ta sale réputation y'a pas moyen que tu choppes une fille...

Drago lui balança un coussin au visage, que Blaise évita en rigolant.

\- Du coup, j'ai envoyé des hiboux, soirée à la maison ! Entre parias ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **00000000000000**

C'était dimanche soir, et Hermione était attablée devant un très gros poulet au citron qu'elle avait cuisiné pour ses amis. Harry et Ron venaient tout juste de terminer leur première formation sur le terrain. Ils étaient d'abord passés par le Terrier, où ils avaient pris le temps de se reposer un peu. Puis ils avaient transplané chez Hermione.

Ils lui avaient tout raconté de ces trois semaines au Canada. Les entraînements quotidiens, les exercices nocturnes, l'affreux caractère de leur professeur, les repas froids, les nuits à la belle étoile, les petites frayeurs, les courbatures et les hématomes, les autres étudiants et le début de la solidarité. Quelques uns avaient choisi de ne pas revenir. Les autres étaient plus motivés que jamais, malgré l'intensité de la formation.

\- Parfois je pense à nous, en train de chercher les horcruxes... Si on avait su tout ça... Enfin si on avait pu être entraînés comme ça, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être que ça aurait été plus facile, peut-être que je ne serai pas parti...

\- Ron, l'interrompit Hermione, on a fait ce qu'on a pu, et du mieux qu'on pouvait à ce moment là. Et je trouve que finalement, on s'en est plutôt bien sorti ! Dit-elle avec un sourire, que lui rendirent ses amis.

\- Bon, alors maintenant, raconte nous comment ça s'est passé pour toi ! Reprit Harry.

Hermione leur expliqua alors sa joie de rentrer à l'Académie, ce qu'elle pensait des cours, et des professeurs. Elle leur raconta l'incident avec Malefoy, et les réactions des étudiants. Sa décision de s'asseoir à côté de lui, et tout ce que ça avait provoqué. Les garçons l'écoutaient, et l'interrompaient parfois pour donner leur avis.

\- Ça me tue de dire ça, dit Harry, crois moi, mais je pense que tu as bien fait.

\- Bon sang j'ai l'impression qu'on passe notre temps à lui sauver la mise, à cette petite fouine peroxydée ! S'exclama Ron.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! D'abord dans la salle-sur-demande, puis au moment du procès, et maintenant ça... Ça doit drôlement l'emmerder d'ailleurs !

Les trois amis s'esclaffèrent en imaginant la tête contrariée de Malefoy.

\- Bon et depuis que tu l'as sauvé de cette terrible humiliation, comment ça se passe ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. On avait cours en amphi, et je l'ai seulement aperçu, assis au fond.

\- Et toi ? Ça n'a pas été trop dur avec les autres ?

\- Ça peut aller... Il y a une fille, Louise, qui m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Et même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle comprenne vraiment, au moins elle ne m'embête plus avec ça. Et elle est plutôt sympathique. Eliott aussi, le garçon qui s'est assis à côté de moi en début d'année. Il ne semble pas beaucoup se préoccuper de ça.

\- Bon, tant mieux ! Certaines personnes sont plus intelligentes que d'autres !

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai mangé avec Neville dans la semaine !

La conversation s'orienta alors vers leurs anciens camarades, et la bonne humeur envahit de nouveau la pièce, se mêlant à l'odeur délicieuse des petits plats préparés par Hermione.

Pendant plusieurs heures, les trois amis papotèrent, de sujets plus ou moins sérieux. Puis, les bâillements incessants de Ron sonnèrent l'heure du départ pour les garçons, qui transplanèrent au Terrier, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

 **00000000000000**

 _UN JEUNE SORCIER ATTAQUE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE_

 _Stupeur dans le monde magique !_

 _Au cours de la nuit dernière, un jeune sorcier a été retrouvé inconscient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Visage tuméfié, poitrine et jambes lacérées, ce jeune homme âgé de vingt-trois ans, a visiblement été victime d'une agression. Il a été pris en charge par les secours dans les meilleurs délais, et emmené à l'hôpital Sainte-Magouste. A cette heure, nous n'avons pas pu nous entretenir avec les médecins, mais il semblerait que son pronostic vital soit engagé._

 _Près du corps, la baguette de la victime a été retrouvée, brisée. Mais ce qui remplit d'effroi les aurors et les médecins, ce sont les mots gravés sur le front de la victime, en lettres sanglantes : « sang-de-bourbe »._

 _Le cauchemar serait-il sur le point de recommencer ?_

Hermione reposa lentement le journal sur la table.

Dans sa tête, des dizaines de pensées se bousculaient.

Inconsciemment, elle baissa les yeux vers la cicatrice rosée qui ornait son bras, depuis plus d'un an.

« Sang-de-bourbe »

Sur elle aussi, on avait gravé ces mots.

Et maintenant, un autre jeune sorcier avait subi le même sort.

La même haine.

Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué, dans la rue.

Elle pensait à lui. La peur qui avait dû le saisir. Et la douleur.

Est-ce qu'il avait pu se défendre ?

Qui l'avait attaqué ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Était-ce le début d'une longue liste ?

Serait-elle la prochaine ?

Une peur panique s'empara d'elle, aussitôt balayée par une puissante colère.

Non.

Surement pas.

Il n'y aurait pas de prochain.

Les meilleurs aurors devaient être sur le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils ne laisseront pas cela se reproduire.

Le Ministre de la Magie ne laissera pas cela se reproduire.

Ils trouveront le coupable, rapidement.

Ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué.

A commencer par les sorciers proches de Voldemort et de ses idées, et qui ne sont pas en prison.

Ou qui ont été acquitté.

Comme Malefoy.

Est-ce que Malefoy aurait pu faire ça ?

Traiter les gens de sang-de-bourbe, c'était bien son habitude, avant.

Oui, mais c'était aussi l'habitude de pleins d'autres gens.

Des gens comme Malefoy, il y en a beaucoup.

Malefoy.

Dans quelques minutes, elle doit aller en cours.

Elle va devoir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Malefoy.

Elle n'a pas envie de le voir.

Pas maintenant.

Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est peut-être un de ses amis.

Ou quelqu'un qu'il connait.

Dans tous les cas, il doit certainement se réjouir de ce qui s'est passé.

Ou pas.

Elle ne sait pas.

Elle ne sait plus.

Mais elle va bientôt savoir.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Hermione prend son sac, son manteau, et quitte son appartement.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Est-ce que cette intrigue vous plait?**

 **On se retrouve au plus tard dans une semaine pour un nouveau chapitre, en attendant, prenez soin de vous!**

 **Mathilde**


End file.
